A resistor can be embedded in a board by pattern transfer or soldering on a predetermined location of a printed circuit board. However, a soldered resistor increases thickness of a flexible circuit board, and pattern transfer need several processes of differential etching. A special alkaline etchant is needed for the differential etching and this is unfriendly to environment.